


you hand fits in mine like it's made just for me

by symbiote-rk (markimoan)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, holding hands is super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markimoan/pseuds/symbiote-rk
Summary: connor wants hank, but doesn't know what to dogo to your little brother, you stupid little android.





	you hand fits in mine like it's made just for me

**Author's Note:**

> for a friend on discord, sloormp
> 
> sorry this is so late

“RK900, may I pester you for a moment? I have a couple questions to ask.” RK900 lifts his head from his monitor to look at Connor. RK800 holds out a hand, skin peeling back as he reaches out for the other to take it. As RK900 takes it, watching as his own skin pulls back and RK800 takes the opportunity to link them. The second their hands link, RK900 is flooded with all of Connor’s problems, his optics filled with images of Lieutenant Anderson and his emotions at home, clips of him watching television with Connor, eating with Connor staring at him, even a few choice clips of Lieutenant Anderson in some… compromising situations. “ _I’m having difficulty explaining my affections for Lieutenant Anderson, and I don’t know what to do. You have Detective Reed on a tight leash and you two are doing just fine. How did you do it?_ ” He asks through the mind link. Seeing Gavin and RK900 together made Connor’s Thirium pump clench and beat a tad faster, the thought of his successor being so pleasant with the detective and not having anything to show for it in terms of outward affection confuses him enough to be concerned with their work ethic, but not enough to care about the reasons why RK900 had the audacity to be with Detective Reed.

_“What Detective Reed and I do while we are alone is none of your concern, but I thank you for coming and asking first instead of just bringing it up in normal conversation._ ” RK900 watches the clips with an impressive eye for what Lieutenant Anderson means to Connor, seeing the other android tense when he spoke. “ _But if you would like to know, there comes a time where the other half should know about this affection you harbor toward him. Try reaching out to him, get to know him more than what you already know._ ” Connor keeps himself close to the Lieutenant that day, seeing the human’s stress levels increase whenever he would reach out for the human’s hand.

Being at home with the Lieutenant is easier said than done, the two cohabiting the space with Sumo to release some tension in the air. Connor makes dinner for Lieutenant Anderson when they arrive home, sitting in the kitchen with him as the human eats, watching the other as he takes bites of the food. “So, Lieutenant-“

“Hank.”

“Hmm?” His LED spins yellow, confused.

“Call me Hank when we’re at home, Connor.” For the first time, Connor listens to him. _Name designation: Lieutenant Henry Anderson - > Hank_

“Okay, Hank.” He says it again, smiling around the name on his tongue. “Do you like the food I cooked?” Hank looks down at the empty plate, giving a small grin, and Connor marks that as a success into his mental log. “Dumb question, my apologies. Another question though, if you don’t mind me asking.” He glances at his hands as they lay in his lap, listening to Hank’s steady breathing. “Do you see a relationship going between us?”

Hank chokes on air, coughing loudly. “Fuckin’ what?” Connor repeats the question, Hank stopping him halfway through. “No no no, I heard you. Why do you- why do you ask?” It’s a genuine question, watching Connor react to it as his LED spins that same yellow, then flips between that and blaring red.

Connor’s voice sounds reluctant, tinny and shaking. “I just want to know. RK900 and I were discussing our partnerships with you and Detective Reed, and it occurred to me that Detective Reed and RK900 have a better partnership because they are sexually intimate.” Hank looks at him as if he grew a second head, Connor’s voice gaining edge and sounds sterner, more promising. “If you and I were to have some kind of relationship like that, not like how they have their relationship, but something we can explain and better for ourselves, then maybe our partnership can be something that can be looked at and the basis for how our relationship can proceed us for future partnerships.” Connor says with an air of finality, proud of himself and gives a gentle smile as Hank processes. When the human gets up and doesn’t press the subject, Connor takes it as a success and follows him out of the kitchen, eyes wide and happy. He reaches out afterwards, his hand warm and waiting, and when it clasps Hank’s in itself, the human is startled.

“Connor.” They’re watching an old movie, one that Hank used to watch all the time when he was younger. The android looks over, and Hank glances down at their intertwined fingers. “What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Lieutenant?” Hank plays dumb, letting Connor get flustered. “I’m holding your hand.” Hank asks more questions, obviously getting good reaction from Connor. “I would like to hold your hand more, it makes me feel as though you can trust me more if I measure your vitals from here.”

The days stretch on, Connor continuing to hold onto Hank’s hand, and RK900 sees to the fact that the Lieutenant and RK800 are finally getting along, their relationship building slightly.

Until it doesn’t. Connor and Hank are chasing a perp, the android hot on his heels, and when slammed into, Connor sticks his feet into the mud, yelling at the perp to cease and tackles him when he has the chance. Hank hears the roughness of his voice, and it sounds eerily familiar. Hearing it gives him an image of the two laying on the couch, fingers laced together as some cop show plays on the television and Connor made a rough sound in the back of his throat when Hank’s fingers brushed against the back panel on his neck.

RK900 sees Hank holding his coat in front of himself moments later, Connor beaming as the perp is brought to Detective Reed and he goes to take Hank’s hand, the older man refusing. “ _RK900, why is Lieutenant Anderson avoiding me and any contact with me?_ ”

“ _He isn’t avoiding you, per say. He’s just… well, look at him!_ ” True to his word, when Connor looks up, Hank is standing by the car, phone pressed to his ear.

And aroused. Connor quickly shuts off the mind link between him and RK900, crossing the lot to Hank and takes his hand, smiling gently. “Shall we leave and never speak of this incident?”

“Yes.” And so they do, climbing into the car and driving home, Connor’s hand firmly holding Hank’s.


End file.
